


Vague Venting

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Steven Universe & UNDERTALE, just venting honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 08:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: wanted to vent and tried to write about it for the first time. felt useless and shitty and felt like the person in one of my friendships is blaming me for it not being as good as it used to be. so, uh, here's this.hah. ironically, that friend described me as "painfully steven."i wish papyrus was real, so he could be my friend.
Relationships: Steven Universe & Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Vague Venting

"Hey, Papyrus."

Steven sat on a bench with the tall lanky skeleton named after the paper and font, Papyrus. The boy held his head on his hands and had hunched over. Blue skies and a high, bright sun glistened as it gave the sand sparkle and the ocean its glimmer. The two had been just watching the seaside view from his local town's boardwalk, located somewhat near his own beach home. Steven looked at his friend in the eye, waiting for a response.

"HMMM?" Papyrus had leaned in to listen to Steven.

"Do you..." Steven's eyes slowly disconnected from eye contact. "Do you ever feel... sad?"

"DOESN'T EVERYONE FEEL SAD AT ONE POINT?"

"Yeah, but..." He nervously clasped his hands together as the skeleton turned his head. "Do you ever... feel guilty, even though you're told you did nothing wrong? Almost like... you feel like you ruined everything?"

Papyrus immediately tensed upon completion of the sentence. "... OCCASIONALLY."

Steven leaned onto Papyrus' shoulder, still refusing to resume eye contact. "Do you ever... feel like things would be better if you didn't exist?"

Papyrus nervously wrapped his nearest arm around the back of Steven's body, as a parent would do when bringing their child close. "I CAN'T SAY I HAVE, BUT, I DOUBT THE FEELING IS ANY BETTER."

Steven huddled against the welcoming embrace of his tall bony friend, bringing up his knees. "Well... have you felt useless?"

"I WISH I HADN'T."

He laughed weakly, agreeing the same. Despite all of what he went through, galactic dictators trying to destroy his home, and occasionally a deep misunderstanding between someone he never met before, he never wanted to wish what he had been feeling onto anybody else. Nobody, not even somebody who truly is evil, deserves to feel like...

_Nothing._

Steven buried his face into the side of (or, what side there was) of Papyrus, latching his arms around his friend's body. Taking a deep and shaky breath to try and hold back the tears, the grip tightened. Luckily, there was only bone and a battle body to squeeze, so no skin or lungs would be pinched. Eyes nailed shut, something warm, yet cool ran down his cheeks as it surrounded his clenched eyelids.

Papyrus, despite not knowing the extent of why Steven felt this way, wanted to do his best to help. Like how Steven believed, nobody deserved to feel like nothing. Using the arm already wrapped around his human friend, he rubbed his back and had his other free hand to close the gap between each other. Together, they embraced one another, holding each other taut, with the curly haired child letting all of his inner emotions out.

It's okay to open up, once in a while. Even if it's only a little.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe one day i can write something happy between these two after my main one is done


End file.
